Black Roses and the Thorns
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: The story of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa in the begining. And please REVIEW. I also Dont Own Harry Potter or the Books or the Characters it comes with.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Prologue

The three Black sisters were the light of their parents' life. Cygnus and Druella Black couldn't have asked for more beautiful little girls. Bellatrix was the eldest daughter, adored by her younger sisters. Andromeda, with her dark hair and heavy-lidded grey eyes, could easily pass for Bella's twin sister; however, she was a year younger than her older sister and had a much sweeter personality. Narcissa was the baby of the Black family, and indeed looked the part with her silky blond hair and innocent blue eyes.

The day Bellatrix was born was one of great happiness for the Black Family. Her mother and father, Cygnus and Druella, doted on their new baby. She would be spoiled, of course, as all Black children were. Their moods were only slightly dampened by Cygnus's sister; she hadn't been able to produce an heir yet and was overcome with jealousy at Bellatrix's birth. But Cygnus's parents, Pollux and Irma, were overjoyed to have their first grandchild.

"Druella, my parents will be here any moment. Is everything ready?" Cygnus asked his wife.

Druella looked magnificent. She had just had her baby the week before, but she was already up on her feet, keeping everything in order. Druella's long black hair had slight hints of blonde streaks in it and it was curled and piled on her head in an orderly fashion. Her blue eyes stood out from the darkness of her face. She was only in her twenties, and she always looked absolutely stunning.

Druella had dressed little Bellatrix in a pretty green gown to match her parents. She hoped that everything with Cygnus's parents would go as perfectly as she wanted it to be. They would fall in love with little Bella. They would dote on her. Cygnus's sister Walburga and her husband Orion would come over as well. Walburga, who was uptight and disliked her sister-in-law, would fall in love with Bella as well. It would be perfect. Walburga would put on an act in front of her parents and pretend to love Druella. But they already knew there was hatred there.

Druella did have two more girls, but never any boys. Cygnus didn't mind; he was more than happy with just his girls and wouldn't trade them for the world. Walburga had two boys, and of course, she ran it in Druella's face at every chance she got. Walburga was always trying to out do her. Her parents even liked Druella better than her.

Soon Walburga gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy, and she got all the attention she so desperately craved - but only because she had a boy to carry on the Black Family name. But it didn't matter to Cygnus, because no matter how much Walburga tried to make him jealous, it would never work. He was too happy with his three beautiful roses.


	2. Chapter 2

Druella was in labour with her second child. They were hoping it would be a boy; as the world was against them, it turned out to be a little girl. She looked exactly like Bellatrix, when she was born. She was named Andromeda Rose Black. She had a tuff of dark hair, like Bella, and the dark, heavy lidded grey eyes. She was tiny when she was born, much smaller than Bella had been.

"Druella, she's like a little doll," Cygnus exclaimed. "My little precious." He was overjoyed to have another beautiful daughter.

Druella was only too happy to pass over the little baby to her husband; after going through hours of labour she was exhausted. But nothing but a day of rest and some food would do her good. Since she was a witch, giving birth had been relatively easy.

At the moment of passing the little girl of to her father, her big sister ran into the room. She skidded to a halt in front of her mother's bed. For a two year old she seemed to run all over the place.

"Mummy, Daddy, can I see her please?" the sweet little girl asked.

"Bella, come sit on my lap and we can hold her together," Cygnus told his little perfect angel. He was happy that Bella was here; now they were all together.

Bella climbed onto her dad's lap and they held the baby together.

"She looks like me," Bella stated. She always wanted a twin, but her sister was two years younger than her. She wasn't sure if that would work so well.

"She does look exactly like you. And that's a good thing. Sisters should look alike," Druella told her.

Bella climbed down from her father's lap and onto her mother's bed to hug her. Druella smiled as she hugged Bella back.

The Black Family would always be a happy one. No matter what. As the day went on, Bella helped out her mother with everything. She even told the house elves to prepare her mother's favorite dish.

Druella's dinner was brought up, and the family ate with her. She was filled with so much joy she started to cry. Her little angel had done this for her.

Not long after Druella was pregnant again. Andromeda was just learning how to walk, with four-year-old Bella teaching her.

"Andy, give me your hand, and we'll do it like this, ok?" Bella said softly. She loved teaching her baby sister how to walk.

"El," Baby Andy cooed. She was just learning how to talk as well, and could only get out 'el' so far.

Druella smiled at her girls. She couldn't wait to bring a new baby into the world. It was unfortunate that Cygnus had to be at work, but at least he was paid extremely well and made every effort to be with his family. He was always there for their family breakfasts, lunches, tea times, and dinners. He'd be here soon enough, Druella thought, looking at her clock. The house elves were running around making sure the cleaning was done, and the new baby room was ready.

The girls were all to be near each other. Bella and Andy already had rooms across from each other, with their own sitting rooms attached.

Today, though, was a special day, for their Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion were coming over with their son Sirius, who was a year younger than Bella. He loved his cousins very much.

The same could not be said for Walburga and Druella, however: they hated each other. Walburga constantly rubbed the fact into Druella's face that she had a son already. But they put up with each other. Walburga and Cygnus were siblings, but even Cygnus couldn't stand the fact that his sister always went on about his wife having no sons. It was more his fault than hers, anyway. Cygnus came home early, to get home before his sister and brother-in-law arrived. He would have hated to arrive after them.


End file.
